After Coming Home
by mantale3
Summary: Epilogue to Gone Home. A video game that made me cry.
1. Chapter 1

Gone Home Epilogue

I took Sam's Diary, and went down from the attic. I decided to go sit on Sam's bed and decided to read what she written for me to read. Before I could read her diary, I cried knowing that I wasn't able to help her, give her some sort of advice, or console her whenever our parent's didn't understand. It was probably a good ten minutes before I got the nerve to finally read what Sam had left for me.

After about an hour of reading diary, I felt really tired, and after looking at the clock I realized that it was four-thirty, and I hadn't slept a wink of sleep on my flight here and my bags are still out on the front porch. So I decided to put a book mark in Sam's diary and laid down on Sam's bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I told you that it was a complete waste of time?" I hear shouting down stairs as I realize that I slept until noon.

"Yeah like you are always right!" I hear my mom (Janice) shout, "Sam get down here and get Katie's bag from the front porch."

Apparently they have just arrived from their "Anniversary" trip earlier than they said they would. Even therapy couldn't help, no wonder Sam became so rebellious against mom and dad. "Sam, get down here NOW and get Katie's things we also need to talk to you regarding your future." My dad (Terrence) yelled.

Well I better say hi to mom and dad. I got out of Sam's bed and headed down stairs. "Nice to see you to Mom… Dad."

"Katie, what are you doing home?" Mam asked as she quickly ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"I guess you didn't get any of my messages." I stated solemnly as I hugged my mother back.

"I'm sorry Katie, we were on an anniversary trip before we decided to head back early." My father explained to me as he went up and gave me a hug, smiling until I bet he thought of someone. "Oh by the way have you seen Sam?"

"No." I said sadly thinking about the diary entries for me.

"She must have gone out with that stupid Lonnie girl again." My dad muttered barely audible enough for me to hear until he looked up at me and said. "When she gets back tell her she will be going to a special 'camp' to end her silly phase."

"Oh, Katie make sure you carry your stuff to your room." Mom said as she followed dad up the stairs carrying their luggage from their 'anniversary' trip to a couple's therapy retreat.

I went downstairs and I noticed a pamphlet on a drawer near the door for a gay conversion camp somewhere in Nevada. Suddenly, I felt tears coming to my eyes and my feet started shaking as I thought about my memories with my sister. "Run Sam, because I can't stop dad from getting his way if you come back, so go and be with Lonnie and I know for sure that we will see each other again."

I struggled to keep the tears from exiting my eyes at the thought of Sam going to this camp. I went and got my bags that were still on the front porch. When I was up the stairs, I stopped in front of my parents' door as I heard them talk about Sam. "Are you sure we won't be going over board by sending Sam to this… camp."

"Are you saying that saving our marriage and Sam's future, think about it, if she didn't turn gay she would be going to the writing program; instead she turns into a queer and get kicked out for her stupid behavior." My dad yelled like he was some sort of preacher from the television.

After hearing what my father had said I continued to my room, dropped my bags and fell on top of my bed as I cried knowing that Sam would not have the choice of staying at home. The one thing that I hoped for Sam is for to be happy whether she is rich and famous, or a poor waitress. I just wish that she is and will be happy.

**Sam's POV **

It took me nearly twenty hours and very few stops in between, but I finally made it to Salem. My instincts were telling me to search the telephone booths. After about a half an hour later, I finally found Lonnie, it must have rained some time ago. I stopped the car in front of her, and got out and hugged her tightly.

"Sam, it's good to see you, I'm sorry, but I couldn't go through with it, I have even dreaded the day to ship out." Lonnie cried into my ear. "I should have been honest with, it's just…"

I kissed her, thus interrupting her, I wanted to make it clear that I love you, I would do anything for her, and I am happy to run away with her. In a clichéd way, it started raining which made us quickly get in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Home Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V.

The rain, I admit, was a bit clichéd but it definitely felt romantic as it started just when Lonnie and I were kissing. After about fifteen seconds we separated. "I hope that's proof enough that I don't regret doing this for you Lonnie."

"Yes, it is thank you." She responds.

"Come on let's get in the car before we get pneumonia."

We both quickly get into the car with me in the driver's seat. "So where to?" I ask her.

"I don't know you're the one driving the car." Lonnie replied as we both started to laugh for a few minutes before it got to being quite. "Sam, I love you."

"I love you to." I said as I turned on the car, and then held her hand, as we headed to wherever we could call home.

At the same time in Oregon; Katie's P.O.V.

No one was feeling like cooking tonight, so we ordered pizza and ate at the table. It was completely silent, we didn't even say a word as we began to start eating our pizza. For about ten minutes we absolutely said nothing until mom decided to break the silence. "So Katie how was your trip around Europe?"

"It was fun, I got to see many different things, and tried new things… oh and some of the boys I met were really persuasive." I said as I looked between mom and dad as I said persuasive as suggestively as I possibly could.

I look to my mom, and I see my mom and she was holding her pizza about to take a bite but just stopped with her mouth open after hearing what I had just said. My dad on the other hand had a smile on his face. He always joked about sending me to the nunnery if I ever had premarital sex, and here he is smiling that I might have had sex with a random boy. To make matters worse, he had to open his big mouth, "That's good Katie, better than what your sister has been up to."

"And what has my sister been up to that could be worse than suggesting that I could have had sex with random men in Europe?" I asked a little surprised.

My dad frowned after I asked my question. "If you want to know, Sam has been suspended from school, snuck out to see concerts, and her grades have dropped from A's to B's."

"A's to B's for the quarter, or her entire high school GPA?" I asked in a humorless tone, to suggest that what she did was not that horrific.

My dad just looked at me a little disgruntled before speaking again. "Your sister has been influenced by this Lonnie girl, to move in the wrong direction of her future and is turning her into a lesbian whore." I continued looking at him a little confused before he continued. "She tells me that she is in love with this girl." My dad looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What were you going to do with Sam?" I ask in a timed tone.

Before he answered he took a look at me. I was squirming slightly at the look he was giving me. "What do you mean 'were' going to do with Sam?"


End file.
